


General Update

by thetammyjo



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetammyjo/pseuds/thetammyjo
Summary: I'm just posting this to let folks know that the main reason that I have not been continuing posting on AOO.
Kudos: 2





	General Update

I'm just posting this to let folks know that the main reason that I have not been continuing posting on AOO, updating "The Rules of Service," or putting out new pieces, involves my career as a writer. 

I've been focused on writing short stories and essays for publications in the past four years. 

I have new novel coming out in October 2020.

I also have a Patreon account: https://www.patreon.com/tammyjoeckhart

I cannot say when I will get back to AOO with anything new. 

Honestly, I have to think about helping to support my family and advancing my career, before I can write for pure pleasure. To that effect, I've also a part-time job now, my first in over six years. My time is limited these days by the various projects for publishing and for my regularly paid work.

I hope you can understand.


End file.
